


A fairy tale

by SimpleSoul_Shipper



Series: Blue Exorcist: A fairy tale [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst with a Happy Ending, Courting Rituals, Dancing and Singing, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Light Angst, M/M, Manipulation, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Parent Satan (Ao no Exorcist), Protective Older Brothers, Smart Okumura Rin, Teen Angst, True Love, Yuri Egin Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleSoul_Shipper/pseuds/SimpleSoul_Shipper
Summary: The Blue Exorcist universe in a 'dark fairy tale' alternate universe.Rin is the spirit heir to the forest, where all creatures under his father's reign have lived for centuries, there are still many years before he has to take the throne, so his mother and father have encouraged him to search for his mate.On the outskirts of the forest live the Suguro clan and the families sworn to them, Bon is the only son who will have to take his fathers place as the head of the clan, but one night while in the forests he see's the most beautiful creature he's ever seen.One night, he breaks the most sacred rule of his clan, and dances with the spirit under the full moon, unknowingly starting the courtship that will end with their mating.Rin now has to successfully court his stubborn human without a single lie, while also helping his younger twin to find his own mate.
Relationships: Fujimoto Shirou & Okumura Yukio, Fujimoto Shirou/Mephisto Pheles, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio, Okumura Rin & Satan, Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji, Okumura Yukio & Satan, Okumura Yukio/Shima Renzou, Yuri Egin/Satan
Series: Blue Exorcist: A fairy tale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697260
Comments: 28
Kudos: 106





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU that may take me a while to finish, but I have a plan for the first half, and the second is in the planning stage.  
> There should be no warnings needed for the chapters but I will put them about the chapters if needed.

Creatures and monsters had always stalked the forests of the world. Once long ago they were seen as demons, but as time passed, they were seen as lost souls, but again time past and as the knowledge grew, they were seen as stories, fables, tales to be told to children or over a fire.

Of course, there are many who know better than to believe they were stories. After all, the creatures’ home is their forest, those who believe them to be stories lived in cities or away from such nature such as mountains. Why would they believe what they couldn’t see? What they couldn’t experience for themselves.

Those who know about the creatures gave them many names, and over time the creatures themselves adopted these names, they were called fairy’s, sprites, changelings, brownies, imps. Usually perceived as mysterious tricksters who didn’t care for human sensibilities and instead cared for their own amusement.

There were many warnings over the centuries, from when people would meet those creatures with particularly malicious intent, warnings of ignoring their songs or you would be taken away, warnings of never telling them your name, never accepting their food or drink. New warnings would come as the knowledge of them grew, carry iron with you, fill your pockets with lavender, drop many seeds to keep them away.

There were worse warnings still, the warning of protecting children on their first full moon, lest your child be replaced with one of them. Or, the warning of never dancing with them, for they take you instead.

No one knows what happens to humans who dance with the creatures. If they die, are enslaved or simply dance forever, an amusement. No human to their knowledge had escaped once taken.

These warnings were all collected by the True Cross, humans who knew of the creatures and believed it to be their job to protect more ignorant humans from their clutches. Most members of this group came from families who had know about the creatures for centuries, families who have lived by the forests for generations, who shared their own knowledge and warnings with their children, and pass it down to their growing numbers.

The difference between those who seek to protect the humans, the ones who are apart of True Cross, and those who live by the forests, is that those who live by the forests respect the creatures who live there.

After all, the creatures are terrifying if you don’t know them, and the warnings make for frightening campfire tales, but when you live with the creatures all your life, and your family does for generations. When you live in harmony, you grow out of such superstitions, and instead you grow to care for them.

But don’t mistake, although these families may care for the creatures, they still follow the most chilling warning of them all. Never dance with a spirit on a full moon, for the spirit will take you for their own, and they won’t ever let you go.

If only the humans realised that spirits don’t ask just anyone to dance. And they certainly aren’t forced away, after all, spirits and creatures can’t lie to the one they are courting, and they have no need to kidnap their mates.

Perhaps though, if they had realised this, neither Yuri nor Ryuji would have chosen to dance with their spirits on those cold nights.

And then where would this story be?


	2. The story of Yuri and Satan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story of Yuri and Satan, as well as the story of Fujimoto Shirou and Mephisto.  
> And a little background into some of the courting lore for this series.

It was a little over 20 years ago when the Forest was granted new life, when the ruler of the Forest had found his mate.

The life of the Forest is its ruler, and Satan had owned every tree and droplet of water since the forest was first grown, as he grew with it.

As Satan has grown and lived with the forest, he has complete control over all the creatures born to it, the pure creatures, the halflings, and the human mates that some of the creatures take.

No mate could be taken without Satan giving his permission, this was not because of malicious intent, but rather because that humans would need an expanded life to live with their creature, be it fairy or changeling; or the creature would need a human appearance, if they chose to leave the forest with their human mate.

Every child born to such a union was again blessed by Satan, for the forest was in their blood and a part of the creature’s lifeline, they couldn’t live without their connection to the forest, or to their king.

It was well known that the creatures of the forests mate for life, it was lesser known that every courtship between mates was done without a word or action of a lie, for mates could not lie to each other, they could not trick each other, and Satan had decreed long ago that no human could be courted if they did not know whom they were being courted by.

Because of these rules Satan himself had taken a long time to find his own mate.

He would not mate a creature born to him, so he sought a mate in the human lands. Unfortunately, few humans had ever seen him as a possible mate, and those left were frightened away by his power and species. It had seemed for a long time that he would never have a mate.

Until a woman called Yuri had walked into his life and seemed determined to stay there.

Satan’s courtship with Yuri had lasted a year before they Bonded, he never told her a single lie, and in turn she never lied to him. She learned that he had grown with the Forest, that he had nine sons who controlled either creatures or parts of the forest with him, and that he had been searching for a mate for a very long time. Satan learned that Yuri was a member of True Cross, but that she preferred the company of fairies and creatures to humans, and that her father was trying to arrange a marriage between her, and a man called Fujimoto Shirou.

It was actually the day she met Shirou that she and Satan bonded, she had been left alone with her apparent fiancée, who had told her that he had no interest in the marriage as he was being courted by a creature of the forest who planned to bond with him within a week.

Yuri and Shirou became close friends then, as they both had similar interests. Shirou even escorted her to where Satan was waiting for her; there she was informed that Shirou was being courted by one of Satan’s sons, Samuel, who preferred Mephisto around humans.

Yuri and Shirou decided different paths with their bonding’s, while Yuri chose to live with Satan in the Forest, Shirou and Mephisto decided to control True Cross, living both in an out of the forest.

These strange relationships would have sent the humans who knew them into states of shock, but the other humans didn’t know about the courting rituals of the forest, and they wouldn’t know unless they were the human being courted, or they stopped to listen to the tale their own child would tell them, about midnight dances and eternal promises, all sealed with a dance and a kiss in moonlight.


	3. Birth of the Heir's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was the reaction to the birth of the two prince's, after all, it wouldn't be Blue Exorcist without the Blue Night.  
> Child Bon finds himself fascinated by the remnants that Rin leaves behind on that night.

It was a glorious day when the King and Queen of the forest, Satan and Yuri, announced the successful birth of two strong heirs.

The first-born was strong spirit, with dark hair and blazing blue eyes, eyes like his father’s blue flames. Prince Rin was born covered in the blue flames that he shared with his father, the flames that danced on the rivers during the full moon, on his birth he was declared heir to the Forest, as he was the only of Satan’s children to have command over the forests flames.

The second son was a silent spirit compared to his brother, his hair was just as dark, but his eyes were a perfect copy of his mothers, though they hid a blaze similar to his elder brother. Prince Yukio’s birth was accompanied by shadows, it seemed that he was a spirit that embodied hidden strength as opposed to his brother’s outward fire.

Creatures of the forest liked to joke that the two brothers were born holding each other’s hand, and while that was an exaggeration of events, it can be said that they never let each other go as they grew, aside from one small incident.

When the princes were a year old, the younger prince Yukio was stolen, he was taken by a member of True Cross who had mistaken him for a human child stolen by a fairy.

The entire forest had been outraged by the action. The King and Queen were ready to massacre members of the True Cross if they did not return their son, Prince Rin himself had, in his anger and worry for his missing brother, ignited on the churches that they used with his blue flames, Satan himself had helped those flames along with his own, as a message to the humans who had taken his son.

It was a relief that when Mephisto and Shirou had heard about the kidnapping they immediately sought the human who had taken the child, it wasn’t difficult to replace Yukio with an orphan from the village, allowing for True Cross to go unaware of the switch and for the Forest to gain back their prince.

However, amidst the celebration of the forest to the return of their prince, those who had knowledge of the creatures saw the night as one of ill intent. For the human who had taken the prince was burned by blue flames, and word spread of the church which burnt earlier that night, that night was designated ‘The Blue Night’.

And for the creatures of the forest, the Blue Night was a time of celebration for it showed the power of their heir, the strength of the Kings family and the ties that the forest held towards its citizens. However, for the humans, it was a reminder of the power the creatures held and was used by the True Cross as a warning of terror for many years after.

Warnings, that Ryuji heard as he grew up, for the church that was burned once stood on the property belonging to his clan, his family. Those who knew of the creatures of the forest cast suspicions onto his family, they wondered what the family had done to anger the creatures so, while those humans who knew not what was out there, treated the family with respect, but also fear. Because how were they to know that the tragedy was not of their own fault, but because of the actions of a reckless human.

Ryuji had grown up with the warnings of his family, the warnings of the creatures of the forests. His family did what many families who lived with the creatures did, they treated the forest and its citizens with respect, after all, they weren’t superstitious, they had knowledge of what lived in the forest and they knew perfectly well that having such creatures around was more of a blessing than a curse, they helped with protection in the form of familiars, they helped influence the soil to increase crop production, and they made the environment healthy.

Ryuji was born in August, four months before the princes of the forest. And while his entrance into the world wasn’t as dramatic as the twins, nor as widely celebrated. His arrival was met with gladness from his clan and family. He was the firstborn son, and one day he would govern their family.

Although, his future was more than what his human family saw for him. They didn’t see how he stirred the night Rin was born; they didn’t notice his restlessness on the Blue Night. And they never noticed how the ashes of the burnt church ended up in a glass jar in his room, for no reason other than that they called to him.

Even as a child, the boys were drawn to each other, why else would Yukio have been taken by a human from Ryuji’s clan? Why else would Rin have burnt down a church within their property?

There was something about the remnants left behind by the other, that would sooth them until they could meet.


	4. The first glimpse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji has his first look at Rin, and is immediately entranced.  
> Rin catches a look at the human spying on him, and decides that this human has potential as his mate.  
> The boys have their first meeting, but neither speak to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all those who have left kudos so far.  
> This chapter has the first of the signing in it.  
> I don't own the song If I die young, nor the cover by the band perry.

It was nearly twenty years after the birth of the two princes when Ryuji first caught a glimpse of the spirit.

On an early December morning, after a surprising night of heavy snowfall, Ryuji headed out into the forest to collect more herbs for the family doctors, they worried that due to the surprising amount of snow this early into the snow seasons they would run out the medicinal herbs they used.

Ryuji was often sent on these tasks once he became a teenager, it was believed that children were more susceptible to the lures of the creatures in the forests, so once Ryuji had grown enough he was allowed to be sent on tasks that would require him to enter the forests.

He didn't particularly hate these tasks; he didn’t really dislike any of them. But Ryuji was always wary of the forests, not because he had a bad feeling, but because he felt drawn to them.

He’d never told his parents about it, he worried that they would prevent him from entering the forest or that they would try to restrict his movements, though he did confess to one of the priests who worked with True Cross, a Fujimoto Shirou, he hadn’t had said anything to caution him from the forest, Shirou had agreed that his parents would overreact to the news, he also assured him that the lure was something that many had felt over the centuries, he himself had felt it before he met his husband Mephisto, it wasn’t anything to worry about.

Ryuji didn’t know what to feel about Shirou or his husband, on one hand they were strong and protected many from the few creatures who were truly malicious, on the other hand, they and their brother Okumura Yukio always seemed to be hiding something.

Ryuji shook off his daydreaming and realised he’d gone further into the forest then he had meant to. It wasn’t a big deal though as he still knew his way home, and he’d gathered enough herbs to satisfy the doctors.

But there was something stopping him from turning back, that lure that he felt, it was gone. No…wait. Ryuji didn’t feel that lure, instead, he was hearing something.

Yes, there it was. There was some type of music coming from the forest.

It was coming from the direction of the lake that he and his friends liked to skate on occasionally.

And, it wasn’t just words, there was a faint sound of, was that piano?

Ryuji followed the music, whoever’s voice was signing was getting progressively stronger with each note. He could make out some of the words now.

_If I die young bury me in satin…_

Ryuji wasn’t running, but he was moving faster the closer he got, trying to not disturb any twigs and such so that he didn’t startled the person signing, their voice was incredible.

_Sink me in the river at dawn…_

That voice, it was more tempting then the lure he used to feel.

_…send me away with the words of a love song~_

Ryuji slowed down once the path opened up to the lake, it was frozen over, not enough to go skating but enough that there was light pile of snow over the ice. But it was what was above the snow that made Ryuji stand still.

Floating about the snow, twirling around in the _air_ , was the most amazing creature he had ever seen.

It looked like a boy, a boy his age roughly. In fact, Ryuji would almost say he looked like a normal Japanese boy, except for a few features that set him apart as something of the forest, like his eyes. Ryuji was mesmerised, by the creature in front of him, he’d seen familiars, he seen fairies and elves before but, none of them looked anything like him.

_…Maybe then you’ll hear the words I’ve been singing, funny when you’re dead how people start listening…_

The boy just continued signing and dancing in the air, he didn’t realise he was being watched by a human.

Ryuji stood in silence, just watching this wonderful creature dance in the wind, he wanted to walk further, maybe out onto the lake himself, maybe, maybe he could join him…

Ryuji froze at that, no. no. that was a lure of the forest, this was a trap. Or maybe not?

No, it didn’t matter. Ryuji shook his head furiously and turned and ran back towards the forest edge, he had been enthralled by that creature without its knowledge, and without even knowing it himself.

Ryuji stopped and caught his breath at the edge of the trees, he couldn’t hear the music now, though that pull towards the forest was back. He groaned and rubbed his head anxiously, but once he calmed his breathing down, he felt fine.

He felt… fine. As if he hadn’t almost been tempted to enthral himself to a creature of the forest. Ryuji snorted, he hadn’t been enthralled, just taken off guard. He’d never heard a creature’s song before, and he hadn’t asked to dance with him, so he was safe. He was safe and there wasn’t anything to worry about. There wasn’t any reason to tell his parents either.

Maybe he would talk to Fujimoto if it happened again, but for the moment he was fine.

He flushed a little at his memory of the creature. He had truly been the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen.

Ryuji shook his head again and walked out of the forest, not showing any sign of having run or seeing any creature, after all, he’d been the one spying on them, why should he disturb the lovely thing by causing his family to push their noses into its business.

Ryuji didn’t notice the blue eyes that had followed his movements, and he didn’t hear that the song had stopped when he’d started running, the blazing blue eyes that had followed him through the forest.

Rin had caught sight of the boy staring at him through the bushes, he’d almost stopped his song and asked the boy for a dance.

But his startled running away like a frightened deer had stopped him. That didn’t mean that he just let him go, Rin followed him through the forest, he wasn’t surprised that his little curious human was one of those who knew of his people.

Queen Yuri had told her boys often of her meeting and courtship with their father, their elder brother Mephisto also told them of his courting with his human mate Shiro, this had caused Rin to grow up with a great desire of finding his own mate, he’d been willing to wait as long as his father had to find the perfect match, but his mother said that there was no harm in searching sooner.

This little human boy, who had observed his song but still had the willpower to run away? This one was someone interesting. Both Shiro and Yuri had been resistant to the songs of their mates, perhaps it was a sign, a sign that he wouldn’t have to wait long at all.

He listened closely to the humans who greeted the boy, they called him Ryuji Suguro.

Rin smiled, Ryuji Suguro.

_…well I’ve had, just enough time…_

Rin went searching for his mother, it seemed he’d found a human interesting enough to be a potential mate, he needed some advice on courting before he could approach him personally. Until then.

Rin looked back towards his human. And smiled.

Until then he’d have to satisfy himself with looking from the trees, until Ryuji enters his forest again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I need recommendations for a song that these two can dance too, it has to be something that Rin will sing.


	5. The chase and capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Bon have their first official meeting, and their first dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the songs used in this chapter.  
> 'Don't think just run' - By Beth Crowley  
> 'If I die young' - by The Band Perry

Ryuji had wanted to avoid the forest for a small while, he hadn’t wanted to risk meeting the creature again, though he thought that it probably would be unlikely.

He hadn’t said anything to his parents, though he’d came close to telling Fujimoto about the encounter, but his brother had come in and Ryuji decided that was probably not a good idea.

Fujimoto, to his limited knowledge, had a brother by marriage named Okumura Yukio, and while the boy was polite and made great conversation, he seemed to emit an aura of not really wanting to be in their company, or anyone’s company really. Yukio seemed fine around him and the other members of true Cross close to their age, but with anyone certain age older he seemed to resent their presence.

But, anyway. Ryuji had needed to go back into the forest a few times in the weeks that passed, he’d avoid the area of the lake as best he could, but his friends Shima and Konekomaru had wanted to go ice skating, and once there, there was no sign of any of the forests creatures.

And there was no sign of the enthralling creature he had seen weeks ago.

Or, at least, there was no sign to him that Rin had been following him.

After observing Ryuji, Rin had gone to see his mother for advice on courting humans, he was one of course so she would know how best to handle it. Yuri had been ecstatic that Rin had found a potential mate so soon, Yukio on the other hand was less pleased, but he was willing to observe the human for his brother.

After a second talk with Shirou, asking for a male’s perspective on being courted, Rin decided he had enough information on how to court his human. First, he would observe him for a few weeks to get an idea of his interests. Then he would introduce himself, after they become comfortable with each other he would start the courting process, that means gifts, music and honesty along with a blatant courtship offer to ensure that everything was consensual and not unwilling.

So, Rin had been following Ryuji every time he entered the forest, when he collected herbs, when he was with other humans and when he was alone.

Rin had deemed it time enough to introduce himself to Ryuji, but he didn’t know how.

Yukio was the one who gave him the answer to that, if they had first met by his song then maybe he should try and entice him back to the lake with another.

And so that was what led to Rin waiting about the lake for a moment when his human would near it alone, he didn’t want any other humans to interrupt them.

It was early January when he finally got the chance, he observed from afar that Ryuji was alone, and headed towards the lake. He didn’t have any bags with him so he wasn’t there on a job from his doctors, he must have some free time.

Rin smiled, delighted, and leapt up from his position on the ice into the air and started to sing, hoping that his human would be willing to dance with him. That would be nice, it wasn’t a dance in moonlight, but a dance in the afternoon sun would still be enchanting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryuji hadn’t meant to walk towards the lake, or rather, he didn’t mean to go to the lake in search of the creature he’d seen those few weeks ago.

But, as he neared the lake, he heard singing. It was, it was the creature! He was sure of it.

_…you don’t know yet where you’re going…_

Ryuji decided that he had to go towards the lake, he had to see the creature again, to hear its song up close.

Yes, he realised that this was probably dangerous, he was lucky to have escaped its song before, but something in him made him feel as his he had to hear it again.

_…this feels right somehow…_

He could make out some of the lyrics now, it wasn’t a slow song by any means, but it wasn’t sung as loosely as the previous song, it was like he was singing it with purpose.

_…but each step you take, brings you closer…_

Ryuji had nearly made it to the lake, he slowed down so he didn’t disturb anyone, he was so close.

_…Something is whispering to go, into the unknown…_

Ryuji leaned against a tree; he was here. The creature from before was dancing in the wind and singing again, and his voice was amazing.

_...and see what you find…_

Ryuji was too mesmerised to notice the smirk that appeared on Rin’s face, he didn’t realise that he was caught in a trap, but not one he was warned against.

_…all eyes on you…_

The creature was dazzling, he was twisting and turning with the wind, and he seemed to lift and sink with the tune of his song, it was stunning.

 _…don’t think just run_ –

The creature stopped mid song. Ryuji froze himself.

Crap. What made him stop.

The creature turned his body towards where Ryuji had been standing, it seems he had finally noticed his audience.

Ryuji stood still he didn’t want to move in case the creature was upset that he had an audience.

But the boy gave a sly smile, “Well, well, well, what have we here”

The creature flew closer towards Ryuji, stopping a meter away, “A little rooster seems to have caught my song”

That unfroze Ryuji, he was used to some comments towards his hair but that was a new one.

“Just who are you call me a rooster huh?”. Ryuji even managed to sound a little mad at that.

The boy laughed and flew a small circle around him, give him a view of his own form, “And what would you call me, hmm?”

Ryuji was in a little shock at this, but the creature was close to him and he didn’t know who to keep it in its calm state, so it was best to answer and play along. Catching sight of a tail at the end of the creature he knew his answer.

“I’d call you a cat”

The boy gave a snort at that, then let go of his boundaries and started laughing.

Ryuji didn’t know what to do, he couldn’t leave, but, he also didn’t want to. The boys laugh was as enthralling as his song.

The boy finished laughing after a moment and smiled towards Ryuji, “I have a favourite cat Sídhe who often says I should have been born one of them, your comment made think of his last argument”.

Ryuji was a little confused, but he was also quite curious about this conversation, this was the closest he’s ever been to a creature before, a creature that wasn’t a familiar.

“What was their argument?”

The boy gave another laugh, “Just that when I was annoyed, I acted like a cat, I personally don’t see it but well, I am biased towards myself”

The boy gave a shrug at his comment, clearly not overly concerned with his comparison. His eyes quickly turned back towards him.

“So, did you like my song?”

Ryuji flushed a little, “What makes you think I was here for the song”

The boy smiled and laughed; his little human wasn’t hiding anything. “You just did, why else would you have been watching me?”

Ryuji looked away, it was one thing to admire the creature from a hidden place, but another to have him right in front of his face teasing him.

It was probably better to tell the truth, there were warnings of what happened to some who attempted to lie to the creatures of the forest. “I heard your song a small while ago and wanted to hear it again, today was the first time I’ve heard it since”.

Ryuji chanced a look towards the boy, he hoped he wasn’t too upset at being spied upon. But the boy just smiled.

“That is very flattering, I didn’t realise my singing was so impressive to have called you back again, I’ll admit I was a little worried you wouldn’t come back after running away last time”.

Ryuji was startled, he’d noticed him last time?! Shit. He tried to stumble out an apology, but the boy stopped him with a wave of his hand.

“Don’t worry, I’m not an overzealous fairy who would insist that you either join in or die or anything, I don’t mind an audience as long as you aren’t distracting. All though” the boy gave a smirk towards Ryuji, “You would make for a good distraction”.

Ryuji flushed, and that got a little darker as the creature floated towards him, “And I would say it was rude to interrupt my song, but I stopped it to look at you so no harm done”

That was a little reassuring, but then the boy continued, “So instead, how about you introduce yourself cutie” The boy ended his request with a wink.

Ryuji was a little sceptical, on one hand he had interrupted the creatures singing, so he should do something as recompense, on the other hand there were warnings about telling these creatures you name. but he didn’t look like the descriptions those warnings gave…

“Uh, I’m called Suguro Ryuji, but my friends call me Bon, and uh, I’m a human” Ryuji flinched a little at the last part, but he hoped that the creature would be willing to tell him what he was to.

The boy smiled, it was lovely to hear his human talk, and interesting that his nickname was something like ‘Bon’; “Well cutie, since you told me it’s only fair if I tell you my name too, so I’m called Rin and I’m a spirit”.

Ryuji smiled at the spirit, it was nice to have a face and species for the boy, for Rin.

Something flashed across Rin’s face before he gave a cheeky smile and leaned closer to Ryuji, floating with his legs crossed behind him, “Since you seem to have such a fascination with my singing Ryuji, why don’t you join me for a dance?”

Rin landed himself on the ground and bowed with offering out his hand with a smile.

Ryuji back away a few steps, this was the perfect picture of all the warnings he’d been told of since he was young, the beautiful enchanting creature offering you a dance before stealing you away forever. But those warnings always spoke about dances under a full moon, and it was the middle of the afternoon, so maybe it would be okay?

Rin laughed a little at the way his Ryuji behaved, his body acted as if it both wanted the dance but wanted to run, while his eyes spoke of indecision.

He decided to relieve his little human, he wanted this dance after all. “Don’t worry Ryuji, it isn’t a full moon, I have no power or means to take you anywhere you don’t wish to be”, Rin gave another charming smile, “You’ll always be safe to dance with me”.

Ryuji smiled and decided that it was a risk worth taking, after all, it wasn’t every year that someone was given the chance to dance with a _spirit_ of all creatures. And Rin was very charming, so Ryuji accepted his hand.

Rin laughed with glee and stood up straight, pulling Ryuji closer to his chest and stood in the leading position, Ryuji noticed that he was taller than the spirit by about 4 inches, it was kind of adorable.

Rin pulled Ryuji’s head closer to his so he could whisper comfortably, “Now, since you seemed so fascinated by my song, perhaps I should resume it? Or did you have a preference?”

Ryuji flushed a little, this was really happening, he was going to dance with a spirit, might as well make it worth it. “Do you. Could you sing the song from last time?”.

Rin looked a little startled by the request, but he smiled softly, “Of course Ryuji, if that’s what you want”.

Rin wrapped one arm around Ryuji’s waist clutching them close together, while the other arm held his hand, and slowly he pulled the two of them into the air, effortlessly lifting Ryuji along with himself.

Ryuji’s free hand griped the spirit’s shirt tight but relaxed a little when he felt himself being lifted by the wind; he didn’t let go though.

Rin wanted to laugh at his face but held it in for fear of being pushed away, slowly and softly Rin started to sing his song while gently spinning with Ryuji in his arms.

_If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses…_

Ryuji was again mesmerised by Rin’s voice; he sang so smoothly he could almost hear the music being played with the words.

_…send me away with the words of a love song…_

It was the same song as last time, but it felt so different, the last time he heard it he’d been to star-struck to appreciate it, now that he was here, hearing it so clearly, it sounded perfect.

_…she’ll know I’m safe with you when she stands under my colours…_

Rin almost couldn’t believe that he had his Ryuji in his arms, swaying to his voice and dancing in the air. Rin gradually started singing a little louder and moving a little faster, Ryuji didn’t seem to notice.

_…on the sharp knife of a short life~…_

Ryuji started swaying himself along to the music, loosening his clutch on Rin’s shirt a little bit, he was becoming a lot more comfortable in his arms.

_…I’ll be waring white, when I come into your kingdom…_

Rin gently twirled Ryuji with one hand before grabbing him again, Ryuji let out a scared laugh but spun along with him.

_…and who would have thought forever would be severed…_

The song wasn’t really the perfect song to have their first dance to, though at least it was symbolic of their first meeting.

_…I’ve had just enough times~…_

Rin started moving them more with the wind, they were rising and falling, twirling, Rin even managed to dip Ryuji, though he gripped the back of his shirt tightly, he seemed to enjoy it.

_…penny for my thoughts…_

Ryuji left out a laugh as Rin lifted him above his head like though ballerinas that his mother likes, he wasn’t fussed about being the follower but he wondered if maybe he should try to put some more effort into this dance.

_…funny when you’re dead how people start listening…_

Ryuji felt stable in the air, so he quickly did his own dip with Rin, by that he means that he leant over Rin and dipped him backwards, Rin flushed at the actions and went along with the dip.

_…send me away with the words of a love song~~~…_

Rin danced as fast as he would alone, he pulled Ryuji into large rises and falls and spun him around fast in the air as he sang the note load and clear for the forest.

Ryuji just stared at him in amazement, dancing with Rin was amazing.

_…if I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down~_

Rin slowly lower himself and Ryuji back onto the ground, he landed them on the soil instead of the ice, he didn’t want Ryuji to fall in after all. But he didn’t let go.

Ryuji was flushing from the cold wind and the wonderful feeling he had from dancing so closely to the beautiful spirit.

Rin smirked, his little human was affected this much by a single dance, perhaps he should invite him for another one.

Before he could though Ryuji took a step back, not quite letting go but no longer standing in his arms.

“I, uh, I need to get home before it gets too dark”. Ryuji looked down a little as he spoke, it sounded like a pathetic excuse, but he really did need to be home, and he didn’t want to risk staying too long with the spirit.

Rin nodded his head in agreement, while he would have loved another dance, if he agreed to Ryuji’s requests this early it might mean that later on, he could convince him to dance again.

“Then let me escort you to the boarder of the forest, I would like to spend a little more time with you Ryuji”.

Ryuji smiled at Rin, he was charming for a spirit, and some of his mannerisms were so human, he couldn’t refuse him.

“Okay, and you can call me Bon if you want”.

Rin smiled and started leading them to the edge of the forest, one arm wrapped around Bon’s waist, he didn’t want to let go, and Bon didn’t want to let him go either.

When they reached the edge of the forest Rin reluctantly let his arm drop, the walk hadn’t been long enough for either of them.

Stepping back, he reached out one last time to brush some hair out of Bon’s eyes, “Would you come and see me again Bon, I would enjoy spending some more time with you”.

Bon thought for a moment that perhaps he shouldn’t be so ready to spend his time with a creature know to be tricky, but he couldn’t help himself, he wanted to spend more time with Rin as well.

“You can find me in the woods when you want my company”, and with that he walked back to his family home, giving one last look towards Rin before hearing his name being called and going to answer it.

Rin smiled as he flew back into the forest, his flames flowing around him in abundance since he supressed them for his meeting with Ryuji, with Bon.

This was only the first meeting, but now that he had enthralled his little human it wouldn’t take long to start courting him.

Rin gave an excited and giddy chuckle as he raced off towards his home, even if it was a small time away, he wanted to get started on his courting gifts.

Everything had to be perfect for Bon.


	6. The months in between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the first dance, the courtship and the question of how Rin's family is doing with his mate.  
> We are nearing the moment of possible angst people.

For a long time after that first proper meeting, whenever Bon when into the forest he was either joined by Rin or was given a small sign that Rin was there.

Rin would only join him when he was alone, Bon was glad of that because he could only imagine the types of fits that some of the clansmen would throw if they knew he was being friendly with a spirit.

As for the small signs well, when Bon was out of sight from the others Rin would leave him little gifts, mostly they were herbs that he needed that were found deeper into the forest or parts of plants that he had an interest in. But on those days when Bon couldn’t go into the forest he would wake up to find some of these things on his window, he wasn’t sure if he should be worried that a spirit knew where he slept for flattered that Rin would put so much effort into this.

It was February when the gifts changed, Rin would start to leave strange flowers on his window even if he went into the forest, when Bon asked him about it Rin just smiled and said he wanted to give him some variety in his presents.

Bon loved all the gifts he got from Rin, he’d even started to reciprocate them, when ever he went into the forest alone he brought some things that he thought Rin might like, little carvings or foreign plants that you wouldn’t find in the forest near his home, Rin adored each present that Bon gave him, even if his human didn’t realise he was being courted it was nice to get gifts from him.

Rin and Bon hadn’t danced together after their first dance, Bon didn’t know how to bring it up but wondered if he shouldn’t, he’d really enjoyed dancing with Rin but worried that maybe there was a reason that Rin seemed to avoid it.

Rin knew that he could not dance with Bon again, because he had started courting the human, their next dance would have to be on the full moon. Rin was a little bummed about that, but he was placated by the knowledge that hopefully Bon would accept that dance when the time came.

It was January when Rin was cornered by his brothers who wanted to make sure that Rin knew what he was doing. They didn’t have any problems with Rin courting a human for a mate, he was similar to their father in that sense with that he didn’t want his mate to be born to him. They just wanted to make sure that Rin knew exactly what he was getting into since he was only 20 years old, but Rin was adamant that Bon would be his mate and his older brothers respected that.

Mephisto was especially happy since he had know Ryuji and the Suguro family for a long time (a few hundred years) and was certain that Ryuji was one of the more powerful humans born to the family, he compared him to his own mate Shirou and decided to keep a closer eye on Ryjui for Rin whenever Bon was at the Vatican or involved with the True Cross.

Yukio had some reservations however, he had met Ryuji before and did enjoy his company more than some of the others, Ryuji had always been polite and, according to Yukio, had more of a brain than half of the people he worked with. Yukio had visited the Suguro compound or met any of the others from his clan that wee close to his own age, and in his protectiveness as the younger brother, Yukio had decided that the next True Cross business at the Suguro compound would be taken care of by him in order to best evaluate his worthiness.

Mephisto and Yuri agree that Yukio is trying to be protective of Rin, and going a little overboard, though Satan agrees that someone of his blood should meet his sons potential mate to ensure that no incidents like Yuri’s near marriage would happen to him.

When he heard his father’s reasoning Rin agreed that Yukio should visit the compound, he didn’t want anyone to try and take his mate away from him, they weren’t official yet but that didn’t mean they weren’t going to be.

After months of meetings, sneaking around both their families and quiet evenings where Bon admired Rin’s dancing and occasionally joined in with his singing, Rin swore silently to himself that he was going to make Sugoro Ryuji his mate or he would take no other.

Bon himself had been feeling more and more attached to the spirit with every meeting, as the months blended together and they had nearly been meeting for half a year, he’d never felt closer to anyone else.

Rin knew almost everything little fact about him, his favourite music and the way he likes read and study; while Bon knew equally as many small facts about Rin, that he loved reading manga’s, he liked the colour blue and that he couldn’t pay attention to text books because they’re ‘boring’.

It was around the middle of Spring, mid-April, that they started learning more important facts about each other, Bon told Rin about his fascination with the forest and its creatures, and Rin introduced him to many of them; Rin told Bon about his mother and brother-in-law who were nearly married but both ran away with their respective creatures.

Bon was honestly shocked when he heard about Rin’s mother, he hadn’t thought that arranged marriages still happened in their types of families, but he was happy that her life had apparently worked out so well for her.

Bon knew nearly everything about Rin, except for the names of his family members. Rin wasn’t actively trying to hide them for any malicious reason, he told Bon that for the moment he wanted them to know each other without the influence of his brothers or father. Bon was a little sceptical, but he agreed, after all it wasn’t like Rin’s family would change anything. He knew that Rin was half-human because of his mother so he didn’t see how the rest of his family would change anything, even if they were all creatures.

Things changed again in July, when Bon asked a question about spirits, and Yukio decided to visit his home.


	7. The question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is where the drama happens.  
> The angst, the worry, the real shipping (aside from the ballroom dance I made them do in the air above a lake!).  
> Will Bon understand or will Rin let him go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one chapter left of this particular 'series' but I have season two already in the plan stage, just need to write it.  
> Enjoy.

It was the first of July, Rin had been courting Bon for half a year now, and while he might not have fully understood that it was a courtship it meant that Rin had full go to ask Bon to be his mate, which meant that he could ask Bon out on human terms.

But before he could do that Yukio had made him promise not to ask him out before Yukio checks over his family to make sure everything was safe.

Rin didn’t mind too much, Yukio was being protective which is what he would do, and it gave him time to figure out how to ask Bon out officially in human terms.

There were two problems that day, the first being Yukio. This was a problem because when Bon saw him in the daylight of his family home and not in the badly lit rooms in True cross for more than a few minutes, he realised how similar Yukio looked to Rin.

This was only a problem because Rin had forgotten to tell Bon that his younger brother was working as a member of True Cross.

When Yukio had showed up it was only about a minor problem that Shirou had wanted to discuss with an old friend, namely Bon’s dad Suguro Tatsuma. During this talk with his father both Bon and his friends were present, these being Shima Renzo and Konekomaru Miwa.

That was where the second problem came in, Bon’s dad introduced his two friends, and Yukio brought up the subject of arranged marriages amongst some of the families, Shima had laughed and wrapped an arm around Yukio shoulder, saying loudly that the Suguro family didn’t do that and the other families didn’t since the last arranged marriage ended up with the human running away with a spirit.

This was the problem. With that comment Shima had decided to give Yukio a tour of the compound, konekomaru decided to go with them, and Bon wanted some clarification on Shima’s comment.

Bon asked his father what Shima meant by the girl ‘running away’ with a spirit, he wanted to what type of spirit she ran away with.

Bon’s father gave a sad sounding sigh. “Listen Ryuji, it was a little over 20 years ago when the daughter of the pope was supposed to be married to Fujimoto, but she had danced with a spirit in moonlight and was never heard form again, it happened on her wedding day”.

Bon’s dad gave a half-hearted laugh, “turned out all right for Fujimoto though, he was married to his husband the next day, someone once tried to say that he killed the girl, though Fujimoto had a clear alibi, and he wouldn’t have killed anyone”. His dad gave him a strong look at that, Shirou had been his friend for a long time, he wouldn’t believe Shirou capable of murder.

Bon asked again what type of spirit was it that the girl ran away with, the answer made him sink a little, “There are no spirits aside from Satan and the kings. They’re the only species classified as a spirit, you’ll know them easily enough, they look like humans but with eyes that betray their power, and they’re the only one’s who can fly without some form of wings”.

Bon was confused, he said goodbye to his father and decided to go inside to his room instead of the forest like he usually would.

Rin was a spirit, there was no denying that, he looked human, his eyes certainly showed power with their colour, and he could fly without wings as evidenced by their dance, and he’d even said he was a sprit, in a moment when he couldn’t lie.

So why did the story confuse him so much?

A girl runs away with a spirit. Did Rin mention having any sisters? And what was with the similarities between Yukio and Rin for that matter.

Bon groaned and got up from his bed, he needed to talk to Rin, he wanted to get some clarification to the questions he had.

As he was headed towards the forest, he noticed it was getting dark, it was sunset, he spied out the corner of his eye that Shima had fully monopolised Yukio’s attention. It brought a small smile to his face, and some extra speed to his step when he saw how much Yukio and Rin smiled the same.

Bon headed straight towards the lake, even if there was no more ice covering its surface it was still their favourite spot to meet, and the spot he was most likely to find Rin, though Rin seemed to find him everywhere.

Rin was already waiting for him, nothing seemed out of place though it looked like he’d packed a picnic. Rin gave him a bright smile and Bon returned it, even in his confusion he couldn’t resist smiling at the spirit.

The spirit. That brought him back to his conversation with his father.

Bon closed the distance between him and Rin, he sat down next to him in the shade of a large tree, while Rin handed him some of his food.

Bon didn’t know exactly how to get to his questions, but when Rin asked him how his day was that seemed like a good place to start.

Bon relaxed against the tree and started talking, “Well, we had a visitor from the True Cross, he was there on business on behalf of his brother-in-law Fujimoto, and, um…” Bon trailed off while looking at Rin, he was resting his head in his hands whilst floating a few centimetres of the ground.

Bon continued, “his name was Yukio and, uh, he looked really similar to you”. Rin gave out a loud laugh at that, Bon was a little startled, it was like Rin was in on a joke that he wasn’t.

Rin grinned at Bon, “So he looked similar huh? Not surprising since he’s my younger twin”.

Bon was a little shook. “Twin?!”

Rin gave another laugh, “Yep, my little brother, we’re the Okumura twins, Okumura Yukio and Okumura Rin”.

Bon was still disbelieving, “Twins?! Are you serious?”

Rin gave a sly smiled, “Yes, why, is it that hard to believe? You said we looked alike”

Bon snorted, “I said you looked ‘similar’. You don’t look like twins, what with you looking like that!”

Rin turned his head in confusion and knelt down on the ground, still looking at Bon. “What do you mean ‘looking like that’?”

Bon groaned and said his next words loudly and with exasperation, “He looks human! From the first glance you can see that Yukio looks like a human Japanese boy. But you, you look exactly like those pictures about the enchanting mythical creature that will enthral you and steal you away. I mean you look from a distance like a Japanese boy like Yukio, but up close its clear you aren’t, you have pointy ears and sharp teeth, your eyes practically gleam and glow like fire, and you have no blemishes on your entire body! Everyone has something, even Yukio has moles, but you’re pale and perfect as though you came from fresh snow”.

Bon was panting from the exertion of his rant, and as he cooled down, he blushed. Shit, he hadn’t meant to say all of that, or any of that really. It was just, Yukio looked human, normal and imperfect. But Rin looked as enchanting as the day he first saw him.

Rin turned Bon’s head towards him and gave him a smile, he was flattered at Bon’s thoughts on his appearance, especially since it seemed so complimentary. But it seemed that Bon had more on his mind, they could come back to this later.

“Is that all that’s on your mind Bon? You still seem distracted”.

Bon took a deep breath, and then took another one. He almost didn’t want to say it, to have it confirmed, he wanted to live in ignorance for a moment longer.

“I had a conversation with my dad, I asked him what types of spirits there were”.

Rin snorted, “There’s only one type Bon”

“Yeah I know that now!” Bon snapped, he just wanted to get to his question already.

Rin help his hands up in a surrender fashion and mimed zipping his lips.

Bon continued, “Dad told me that there was only one type of Spirit, and that it was Satan and all of his kin. But all of Satan’s kids were supposed to be pure spirit, he has no brothers or anything, and you said that you had a human mother”

Rin froze, he wasn’t particularly worried, but he had wanted to tell Bon himself about his family. Rin shook himself out of his daze, it might not be that, but even if it was, and Bon reacted badly, he wasn’t letting him go.

“But dad told me that around twenty years ago a girl had run off with a spirit, and it sounded like the story you told me about your mother and” Bon looked up at Rin, who gave him an encouraging smiled, “if Yukio is your twin then Fujimoto is your in-law, and if the girl he was engaged to was also with a creature, a spirit, then that means that it was your mother he was talking about. And if it was your mother then, your father has to be Satan. The king of the forests”.

Bon sat frozen, he wanted Rin to answer him, but he also wanted it to be false. He’d grown up with stories about Satan, how he was purely evil, he was the embodiment of his creature’s malicious behaviour and that he was the one who started the behaviour of stealing away humans. But Rin had told him about his father, the father who gave his mate flowers and treasures, who gave her food, who spent so much time with her and their family, who was funny and protective and.

Was like Rin.

Rin lifted his hand and used it to pull Bon’s face closer to his, his voice wasn’t a whisper, but it was soft, however there was something else there.

“Yes Bon”

Rin looked into his eyes, and Bon noticed that his eyes were burning again, like blue fire, the blue fire that his father was famous for.

How did he not see it?

Rin smiled, his mouth curled up, with a hint of his fangs showing.

He leaned in closer and spoke, they were almost touching, “It’s true Bon, I’m the son of Satan, his half-human spirit heir to both this forest and all my father’s creatures”

Rin slowly covered himself in his blue flames, and allowed them to creep onto Bon as well, who was frozen in wonder and unease.

Bon realised his position.

He was enthralled to the most dangerous creature in the forest aside from Satan, he was captivated by Rin and was slowly being consumed by his flames, he had danced with Rin, and was willing to do so again.

This… this was too much to understand.

Bon pulled away from Rin, he stood up and took a step back, his legs unsteady to stand on.

Rin stared up at him from his crouched position, he looked, for the first time, as dangerous as the stories warned, he looked like a spirit on the hunt.

Bon turned, and he ran.


	8. The answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should add a tag that says here is the violence. Anyway, there is descriptions of injury and bodily harm in this chapter, you can't skip it because it's necessary, but I think you can all handle it.  
> Bon is asked a very important question, and you all see the reason for the manipulation tag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently planning the second installment of the series, please be patient and enjoy.

He was running away from a spirit, in the middle of the forest, where said spirit lived.

Bon firmly believed that this was his mistake number 2.

His first mistake was not realising sooner that he had befriended a very powerful creature who is the son of the most powerful creature in existence.

His third mistake was running away blindly and not taking notice that he ran sideways in the forest instead of back home.

After running for who knows how long Bon felt his legs protesting and leaned against a tree in exhaustion. This might not have been his best idea. But what was he supposed to do? He’d just had a shock and then Rin had to go and act like the creatures from the stories with his prowling position and deadly eyes and-

Bon sighed and rested his head in his hands in defeat, he had no idea of what to do now, he’d run away from Rin, away from what was a very serious conversation or would have been a serious conversation if Rin hadn’t acted the way he did. What did he do now?

Was he supposed to go home and think, the return for another conversation volume 2? Was he supposed to ignore Rin until one of them breaks down and seeks the other out? Was he supposed to forget Rin and everything that happened?

God. Everything was confusing.

Rin was the son of Satan. Rin’s mother had run away with Satan. Rin’s mother had once been engaged to Fujimoto. But if Yukio was Rin’s twin and also Fujimoto’s brother-in-law did that mean that Mephisto was a spirit too?

Bon groaned, why did everything had to come crashing down now?

He and Rin had been so close, they were friends, maybe they still could be, but at the moment he just needed to go home and sleep for a week before re-approaching the subject.

That was when it hit him, it was dark. Dark meant night-time. It was night-time in the forest. And he was in the forest.

HE WAS IN THE FOREST AT NIGHT.

Shit.

Bon stood up from his slouched position and looked around for any familiar markings to tell him where he was. God, he shouldn’t have run without having a direction in mind. Stupid, stupid.

He took a deep breath and tried to calm down, he needed to keep his head clear if he was going to get home safely.

Bon slowly headed in the direction he had come from, he thought that would be the best way to get home and Rin probably wasn’t following him.

Rin was probably pissed that he ran instead of talked to him, he might avoid him for a while because of it, or he might never come back to see him again.

As Bon was deep in his thoughts and concern over how to handle the situation he found himself in, he didn’t notice the bloodied demon skulking towards him, he finally realised something was wrong just as the creature pounced on him, trying to rip him apart with its barbed claws.

Bon yelled out as he was knocked down and immediately tried to fight the thing off, but he the best he could do was to kick the creature away from him as he tried to right himself.

The creature wasn’t down for a moment before it was rushing back again to attack him, Bon tried to defend himself as best he could but there wasn’t much he could do. Grabbing a sharp rock, he tried to beat the creature away as it came close, but he only managed a few hits before it went for his legs and pushed him to the ground again.

The creature leapt on top of him and tried to bite into his face, but Bon pulled up his arms to try an protect himself.

God, why did he run earlier.

As the creature grabbed his arm and managed to tear it Bon cried out in agony.

Bon tried to continue to hit the creature, he could see it clearly now in a faint light, then it was suddenly ripped off of him and thrown violently against a tree.

Bon looked up to see what had happened but was met with the sight of Rin standing above him. Though, he wasn’t really above him, more like standing over him in a protective manner.

Bon stared at Rin dumbfounded. The light from before came from the blue flames that completely covered his body, oddly enough the flames weren’t burning him, they seemed to dull the pain in his arm instead.

The creature slowly righted itself, it snarled and growled at Rin, but he wasn’t intimidated at all. Rin snarled back loudly, and the creature seemed to sink in on itself.

Rin held his arm out at the creature and made a closing fist movement. With that Rin had set the creature alight with his flames and it burned to ash within seconds.

Rin seemed to survey the area before turning back to Bon, he looked like he was searching for any more threats.

Rin leaned down over Bon and cradled him into his arms. Bon couldn’t do anything but lean into him and try to ignore the intense pain in his arm and legs, it hurt more than anything he’d felt before.

Rin leaned closer and whispered insurances into his ear, he told Bon that he’d been willing to give him space but had been terrified when he’d heard his yell of pain, he’d come as quick as he could, he promised that he would never leave him alone in the forest again, he wasn’t going to let Bon be hurt ever again.

As Rin said this his free hand hovered over Bon’s bleeding arm and gradually covered it in his flames, the flames seemed to heal his injuries, they slowly knitted the skin back together and burnt away the blood that was there, leaving his arm healed and only faintly remembering the pain that was there.

Rin continued to hold Bon, but he leaned down his body to heal his legs and the other places that the creature managed to hurt him. Once he was satisfied that Bon was healed, he sat down on the ground and pulled Bon into his lap so that he could hold him close, burying his face onto Bon’s neck.

Bon held onto Rin’s hand tightly, he was still in shock, today had been hell, he’d run from Rin and he’d been attacked. Frankly, he was considering never coming back into the forest again, Rin could just meet him in town or something and they could hang out there instead of the lake.

Rin leaned back from Bon’s neck and twisted him around so they could face each other, he needed to speak and now was the best time.

Rin was a little cautious but spoke, “Bon, I didn’t mean to scare you today, but I didn’t know how else to react. Whenever someone asks about my heritage its usually in an environment where I have to fight, that’s why I was, well, ‘prowling’ this afternoon”.

Bon sighed, he was relieved that Rin hadn’t meant to be threatening, and to be honest, the whole ‘being the son of Satan’ thing wasn’t that big of a deal, its not like Satan has many ‘sins’ to be passed to the son as it were, and Bon wouldn’t blame Rin for anything his dad had done.

“Rin, I’ll be honest, your behaviour is what made me run, but it was only because it was combined with the, shock, of finding out that Yukio was your brother and that Satan was your dad. I probably wouldn’t have left you for long, I might have even come back in less than a week, but right now I really don’t know what to think”

Rin sighed, then smiled. His little human was so strange sometimes. To be frightened by a little snarling, then to lay in his arms as if he were the safest human on Assiah. And in a way he was, because Rin wouldn’t let him come to harm ever again from now on.

Rin smiled at Bon, “You know, this wasn’t how I planned our afternoon. I had something completely different in mind”.

Bon smiled back, “Oh really, what did you have planned then Rin?”.

It might be a little risky to tell him in this state, but he had been planning all day and now was the time he was presented with. “Actually, I planned first to feed you with the picnic that I spent all day making and the last week planning”, Bon sat a little straighter and was blushing a little, “Then I planned to get _really_ close to you, like we are now but without the need for any snarling”, Bon gave a laugh. Rin smiled and continued, “Then I planned to tell you that I’d been spending the last half year courting you according to my species culture”.

Bon froze, Rin had been courting him?!!

Oh god, the food, the presents, the ritualistic meetings and conversations. Hell, Rin had specifically told him that he was in a position where he couldn’t lie to him, that was what happened to creatures when they were courting according to the stories. How had he not seen? And what the hell did he do now?

It was difficult enough when Rin was his friend, how was he supposed to handle the fact that he’d been dating someone without realising?

Hell, he’d even reciprocated the presents and food, that was basically accepting a proposal according to the stories.

Rin laughed at Bon’s face, his panic was a little amusing, especially since Rin could guess that he was probably panicking over not having noticed more then the fact that he was being courted.

“Bon, what today was, it was supposed to be the day that I ask to court you according to human customs”, Rin said tentatively.

Bon stopped panicking and again froze; this day was just one rollercoaster after the next wasn’t it?

“What do you mean by human customs? You gonna propose or something?”

Rin gave a light chuckle, “No, that would be too soon for you, I meant that since I’ve been courting you according to my customs as a spirit, I needed to also court you with the customs of a human, I am half human and you’re a human; I wasn’t about to ignore our heritage. And by asking you according to human customs I was hoping that when the courting ended you would agree to being my mate?”

Rin looked into Bon’s eyes with hope and anticipation. He hoped that Bon would agree.

Bon was still a little shocked, but he wasn’t disgusted or opposed to being with Rin, and since Rin was still willing to give him some time to think about it, why not? Its not like he hadn’t been admiring Rin since he first saw him, and after getting to know him, no, he wouldn’t be opposed to being together.

“Aren’t you going to ask me properly? DO you need me to tell you the words Rin?” Bon teased, he at least wanted a question to answer so he knew what Rin wanted, but if he wasn’t proposing then there’s only one question to ask.

Rin smiled, it was almost a confirmation, “Ryuji Bon Suguro, will you be my boyfriend?”

Bon gave a wide smile, “Yes, Rin Okumura, I will be your boyfriend”.

Rin pulled Bon into a tighter hug, completely enveloping them both with his flames, and gave a kiss to the back of Bon’s nape.

Bon smiled happily, he wasn’t opposed to being Rin’s boyfriend, and eventually he might not be opposed to being his mate.

Rin smirked darkly into the shadows around him, his cat Sidhe Kuro was silently prowling the area to prevent any creature from disturbing him. He gripped Bon’s shirt a little tighter.

Now he had his human, he wasn’t going to let him go.

Unnoticed to Bon, and to any human. But noticeable to all creatures and creature mates.

On the base of Bon’s nape, where Rin had planted a kiss, was a mark, a small dark blue crystal.

Rin’s mark, that meant Bon would be his forever.


End file.
